True Feelings
by SliverStars
Summary: Since their wives are on vaction... the saiyans decided to have one passoinate night together... WARNING: Contain same gender having sex... Goku x Vegeta One-Shot!


**A/N: Here is a GokuxVegeta Fanfic... Hope you like it~! Also this took during the GotenxTrunks:Love Story after both of the demi saiyans got married.. Yep~! More one-shots are coming soon~!**

 **WARNING: CONTAIN SAME GENDER HAVING SEX..If you don't like it... then why are you reading this? Leave now...**

 **I don't own Goku or Vegeta or Dragon Ball Z**

 **True Feelings...**

 **Couple: GokuxVegeta**

 **Seme: Vegeta**

 **Uke: Goku**

 **Rated: M**

* * *

Goku was sitting on the bed... waiting for his Ouji-Sama... he was only in his boxers.. and shirtless looking what time it was... it was 11:02 PM..

"Where is Vegeta-sama... He's already late..."

Goku laid back on the bed and looked at the roof... thinking when Bulma and Chi-Chi went on vacation.. for a couple of weeks... leaving Goku and Vegeta alone... they been in love with eachother for awhile...

Now their love is in secret...

Also this is going to be the first time fucking eachother..

Goku heard the door open... and saw Vegeta..

"Hello...Kakarot..." "Vegeta-sama! Your late..." Goku crossed his arms and pout..

"Sorry you brat... i was doing something important..." Vegeta took off his jacket and toss in the other part of the room.. and got top of taller man and smirked..

Goku looked at him straight in the eyes.. then Vegeta press his lips to his... Both saiyans closed their eyes.. and felt joy of pleasure when their tongue met..

"Mmmn~ Damn Kakarot..."

"V-Vegeta..."

Both Saiyans moan and sucked on eachother lips... Vegeta broke the kiss.. and took off his shirt...

Vegeta kiss his neck leaving a redmark on Goku's leftside of his neck.. "Ahh... Vegeta..."

Vegeta rubbed one of Goku's pink nubs... and twist them making Goku moan..

"Ahh! Vegeta-sama!" Vegeta smirked how the taller man moan... and softly put one of them... in his mouth.. "Ohh~!" Goku squealed how Vegeta licked his pink nubs while he was moaning in ecstasy..

"Mmmn... _Slurp"_ Vegeta licked Goku pink nub and kiss his stomach and left a few trail kisses from his stomach to his crotch...

"Heheheh... Hard already Kakarot?"

"Veeeggeettta..." Goku groan and blushed in embarrassment...

Vegeta tooked off his boxers letting out his 10.6 dick... "Hmph... Nice size..." "T-thanks..."

The Prince began to gave him a handjob... "A-Ah V-Vegeta~!" Goku moaned while Vegeta is rubbing his shaft up and down... . "O-Oh~~!"

Vegeta started to go faster... then he put it softly in his mouth... he looked at the tall saiyan with his lustful eyes...

"OOO~! VEGETA-SAMA~!" Goku squealed filled with his creamy voice... Goku laid back with his eyes closed filled with lust..

"You love it kakarot? "Y-YES~! FASTER PLEASE SUCK ME!" "Yes... Kakarot... are you close?" Vegeta started to suck faster.. and held Goku balls in his hands..

"V-Vegeta~! I-I'm! CUMMING~!" Vegeta gagged some of Goku sperm and he smiled.."Heheheh not bad Kakarot..." Goku started go back to real life again... he felt like he was in heaven...

"Now Kakarot...behold my size of my dick!" Vegeta toss off his pants included his boxers.. and let out his 11.6 dick.. "Woah! V-Vegeta! You dick is big!"

"Yes... it is kakarot... bigger then yours.." Goku got infront of his dick and was amazed... he slowly put it in his mouth... making Vegeta moan louder.. "D-Damn..Kakarot! Your mouth is so warm!"

Goku looked at Vegeta with his cute looking black onyx eyes.. and began to suck slowly... "Y-Yes kakarot... suck it... you slut..." Goku wrapped his fingers around it and suck it lil bit faster.. "Mmmn... ahhh _slurp..._ "

"Ahh... Kakarot... i never thought you be good a blowjobs..." Goku began to suck faster.. "Mmmn!" "Yessssss! Suck it faster kakarot!"

Goku licked the head which leak precum out of it...then put back in his mouth and suck on it faster again..

"I-I'm... CUMMING!" Loads of sperm goes down through his throat... and he cough out some... "V-vegeta... did i do well prince?"

"Of course you did you idiot!"

"O-Oh..."

"Whatever.."

Vegeta got up and got some lube...

"Wait... You got some lube?"

"Yeah... you glad i don't go raw! Cause your ass maybe tight!"

Vegeta put the blue substance on his dick... then walk back to the bed and held Goku by his legs...

"Be gentle... please...?" Goku looked at him looking inoccent.. "Ohh... i will..." Vegeta smirked evlily...

He entered him slowly... making Goku moan louder... "A-Ah!" Vegeta positioned himself... and sigh in satisfaction.. "Let do this kakarot..."

Vegeta began to thrust him in and out... "Ohh... i knew this ass is tight!" "A-AH! V-VEGETA~!"

"Yes keep moaning kakarot~! Vegeta kept thrusting him in out a bit faster which each thrust Goku kept on moaing..

"Ahh!"

 _Thrust_

"Ahh!"

Vegeta kissed him on the lips while Goku had his arm around his neck... then Vegeta sped up with his thrusting...

"Ohh! Vegeta i love you!"

"Love you too kakarot!" Vegeta started to hump him non-speed! "Ohh! Vegeta! I-Im...!"

"Same here!"

"CUMMMING~!" Vegeta shot loads of his sperm in the other saiyan ass.. as Goku shot his load on his stomach and his muscular chest..

 _Pant..._

 _Pant..._

 _Pant.._

"That was great... Vegeta.." "Hmph... yeah it was..." Vegeta laid in the covers.. as Goku got near him.. snuggling on him..

"Night Kakarot..."

"Night...V-Vegeta..."

Both of the saiyans fell asleep in each other arms..

Also their sons... Goten and Trunks was at the window... watching the whole thing...

"See... i told you they have feelings for eachother!" Goten smiled and winked at Trunks... "Here is the 50$... Damn it..." Trunks and Goten had a bet if both of their fathers was in love with eachother.. and Goten was right... so Trunks hand Goten 50 bucks...

"Yes~~~"

"So what now...?" Trunks cocked his eyebrows.

"Let head home... i getting hungry.."

"Same here..." Both of the demi saiyans head off home chatting and laughing..

* * *

 **More one shots are coming soon!**

 **Remember to Review~!**


End file.
